Una última llamada
by Chibi Carshmen Ichigo
Summary: Yamcha toma el teléfono y llama a Bulma momento de los famosos 3 años


Shot 6

¡Ya es sábado, y eso significa que estoy a un fic de tener desayuno por una semana!

Las reglas: No se valen personajes inventados incluyendo a la mamá de Videl, la mamá de Vegeta o Goku, primo, amigo, tía, sobrino lejano de los personajes.

Puede tratar de romance, drama, familia, lemon, yaoi, yuri (ósea genero libre)

Tiene que llevar mínimo 500 palabras (que cruel)

Si llega a por lo menos a 3 comentarios punto extra

Se vale repetir personajes pero no más de 2 veces ( no puede ser no más de dos historias de Gohan y Videl, Carshmen llora)

El Shot debe contener una oración de siete palabras con la cual debe de llegar el Shot sin forzarlo

Y el de hoy ya se me dificultó un poquito, espero y les guste la frase del día es: **Solo llamé para decirte que te amo.**

Y siendo sincera pensé esa frase como un Gohan y Videl, pero como ya no puedo utilizar a Gohan les dejo un Yamcha y Bulma

Una última llamada.

— ¿Hace cuanto fue? –Pensé — ¿Un año?

—Yamcha, perdóname, de verdad lo siento, pero, mi corazón ya no puede soportar el estar contigo, pero amar a alguien más —me dijo llorando el día que le propuse matrimonio

—Bulma solo te pido, que me digas quien es —dije furioso, parece como si lo hubiese dicho ayer

—Vegeta—dijo llorando y se alejó de mi corriendo

En ese momento, sentí como mi corazón era atravesado, era tan doloroso, estaba furioso, triste, al borde de las lágrimas, ella se fue con ese tonto sayajin.

Tal vez no debí recordar eso y lo que siguió después.

Varias noches perdido en los bares, bebiendo cuanto se me pusiera enfrente, despilfarrando y apostando todo el dinero que pasara por mis manos.

Dejé el baseball, ya nada tenía sentido para mí.

—Yamcha, no nos abandones, te necesitamos para ganar la temporada —me dijo el entrenador, pero no quise hacerle caso

Dejé de entrenar, ahora no me importaba si moría o no, ahora solo quería estar muerto.

Las mujeres ya no quería acercármeles, son tan traicioneras cuando las quieres de verdad.

—Bulma —cinco letras que no salían de mi cabeza, la mujer de mi vida, mi primer y único amor

Un día de aquellos en los que estaba ebrio, no pude contener mi rabia:

—Por lo menos a mi no me engañan —dijo un hombre y rió burlonamente

No pude soportarlo, tomé al hombre del cuello de su ropa y lo lancé contra la barra.

La policía llegó, me llevaron preso, el hombre había quedado en muy mal estado, así que pasé dos meses encerrado, sobrio, pensando las cosas.

Un día, de los últimos que pasé en la cárcel, vi a alguien que no había visto desde hace mucho caminando por el pasillo.

— ¿Yamcha, pero que haces aquí? —me preguntó cuando me vio encerrado en mi celda

— ¡Lunch, lo mismo te pregunto! —le dije a esa linda chica de cabello azul marino y moño rojo

—Bueno, la verdad no sé por que me trajeron, pero, me liberaron por que soy demasiado buena para estar en prisión —dijo ella inocentemente, tal vez había ingresado como la peligrosa Lunch de cabello rubio. —Pero dime ¿Ahora eres de los malos? —preguntó

Era imposible mentirle a esa linda chica, así que le conté todo lo que había ocurrido, tal vez ella me diera un consejo.

—Ese Vegeta, debe ser muy guapo, como para que Bulma se fijara en él ¿Me lo presentas? —Preguntó

— ¡Lunch, no estás entendiendo! –grité

—Era solo una broma —dijo riendo —Pero deberías hablar con ella saliendo de este lugar, tal vez lo de ese chico fue solo una locura pasajera —dijo poniéndose un poco seria —Bueno, nos vemos, fue un gusto volver a verte Yamcha –se despidió y me dio su mano a través de los barrotes.

—Piénsalo —fue lo último que me dijo

Hoy hace dos días que salí de prisión, tengo el teléfono en mis manos, como quisiera ver a Bulma y aclararlo todo, tal vez Lunch tenga razón y Vegeta sea solo algo pasajero.

Estoy tan nervioso que marco rápidamente y pienso en que decir.

Escucho el sonido que me indica que ya esta llamando, una, dos, tres veces…

— ¿Bueno? —Escucho su voz y el corazón me late cada vez más rápido

—Hola… —apenas y puedo hablar

— ¿Quién habla? —pregunta

—Soy yo, Ya… —no alcanzo a completar la frase ya que un ruido fuerte la interrumpe

—Espere por favor —dice —Trunks… ¿Qué tienes bebé? —la escucho de fondo

Todo queda en silencio unos minutos y luego ella toma la bocina pero hay unos ruiditos al otro lado del teléfono.

—Disculpe, mi hijo estaba llorando ¿Quién habla? —pregunta y el niño comienza a llorar.

La he perdido para siempre, ahora ya no hay nada que hacer, siento como si mi mundo se derrumbara y me quedo mudo en el teléfono, escuchando como llora el bebé.

— ¿Hola? —pregunta un poco desesperada y tratando de calmar a su hijo

—Soy yo, Yamcha y **solo llame para decirte que te amo** —digo con la mirada hacia el vacío y escuchando el sonido que indica que ha colgado…

Espero y les haya gustado, fue muy difícil pero lo termine nos leemos mañana en la historia final.


End file.
